


I'm Sorry

by lildarkone



Category: Callisto 6 (Web Series)
Genre: Character Death, spoilers for 2.8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 15:43:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18252875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lildarkone/pseuds/lildarkone
Summary: She knew she wasn't going to have a choice, they had failed. Now their only hope was to restart the timeline and she was so sorry for what they were about to go through, but they had no choice.





	I'm Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> This is post 2.8, so spoilers ahead. If you like it let me know please. Enjoy!

The alarms were ringing inside the building, muted by the sound of her breathing and heart beating in her chest. Every step was painful, the plasma round to her side slowly draining her, but she had to keep going. Everything depended on it. Tucked into her side was the canister, this damn canister that started it all. Just ahead she knew was the door that would lead to the outside and her part would be over. Her mind tried to focus on this and not the strength dripping out of her body. But like flashes of a broken movie, her mind kept replaying what happened over the last few months, all she’d lost. Tears threatened to blur her vision as she remembered Lacy’s exited babbling, Cass’s crooked smile, Anton’s dry humor, Hopps’s nervous grins…it had only been about a month since she’d lost them, but it had felt like so much longer. Now things were coming to an end….and a new beginning.

Her hand wrapped around the door handle and she fell against it, opening it with a clatter and stumbling out. In the distance she could hear the protests building, the sirens continuing their steady drum.

This was it.

Ahead she could see the six familiar forms of herself and her friends. They all looked so scared, so confused, Innocent of what was coming. She wanted so badly to tell them, let them know about Fletcher, about Jerome, about the moon…everything. But she doesn’t have the time.

“I’m sorry. But I’m out of time.” The words said to her a lifetime ago now slipped from her own lips, and she opened the canister. The energy pulsed from the metal, causing it to jar and buck like it was a live thing and she watched their bodies get hit, watched the convulsions and heart-rending terror. “I’m sorry. I didn’t have a choice.” She finally did let the tears fall as her body gave out.

She came to again to the disconcerting image of her own face hovering above her, Lacy tucked in close by. Her hands ached to reach out and pull Lacy close, it had been so long since she had been able to hug her childhood friend. She wanted to move her head, to look at the others one last time, but her body wasn’t cooperating.

“I don’t know what to do, I don’t know what to do. I’ve taken first aid,” The other Luma startled to ramble, but the words faded out for a moment. Focus came and went…was her mom calling her?

“Hold on,” Past Luma’s voice filtered in again and she struggled to open her eyes. This time she saw more faces hovered above, minus Anton and Hopps.

“You…have to get out of here,” The words were whispers past her lips, but she knew they heard.

“We’re…we’re trying to get you help.”

Her head lolled back and forth. “They’re com-they’re coming.”

“Who’s coming? What’s happening? What did you do to us?” Cass’s rapid fire questions would have drawn a smile if she had had the strength. It was so good to hear again.

“I didn’t have a choice. I’m so sorry.”

“Who did this to you?” Oya’s soft, calming voice…she missed it.

She saw all of them turn and knew the guards were coming. She reached out to her past self, hoping these words would make it…hoping they would make it this time. “It’s all up to you now.” Her body was done. The darkness closed in and she hoped that this would be the last time.


End file.
